Defenders Vol 1
| years published = 1972-1986 | total issues = 152 | featured characters = Doctor Strange; Son of Satan; Clea; Gargoyle; Hellcat | creators = }} The Defenders was an ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics from August, 1972 to February, 1986 spanning a total of 152 issues. An annual issue was published in 1976. Five Giant-Size issues were published between 1974 and 1975. Though primarily a superhero comic book, the Defenders title, more than any other superhero group book, boasted a lot of material that falls under the aegis of supernatural/horror fiction. One of its founders and most promiment member, Doctor Stephen Strange, was a master of the mystic arts who held the title of Sorcerer Supreme of the Earth dimension. Another major member of the team roster was the Hulk, who largely considered a superhero, could be construed as a horror character in any other environment due to his monstrous appearance, aggressive savagery and penchant for wanton acts of violence. Rounding out the darker corners of the team was Daimon Hellstrom, the literal "Son of Satan", who began his association with the team in Defenders #25. His future wife, Patsy Walker, a fashion model-turned-superhero, would serve on the team in the identity of Hellcat. Patsy would dance with her own demons throughout her career, both literally and figuratively. Another monstrous figure on the team was Isaac Christians, aka, the Gargoyle, formerly a member of a demonic force known as the Six-Fingered Hand. He was introduced in Defenders #94 and became a regular member of the team in issue #125. Doctor Strange's paramour, Clea, a sorceress in her own right was a close associate of the team and served with them on several of their adventures. Issues Link individual issues as they become available. Regular issues * Defenders, Volume 1 #1 * Defenders, Volume 1 #2 * Defenders, Volume 1 #3 * Defenders, Volume 1 #4 * Defenders, Volume 1 #5 * Defenders, Volume 1 #6 * Defenders, Volume 1 #7 * Defenders, Volume 1 #8 * Defenders, Volume 1 #9 * Defenders, Volume 1 #10 * Defenders, Volume 1 #11 * Defenders, Volume 1 #12 * Defenders, Volume 1 #13 * Defenders, Volume 1 #14 * Defenders, Volume 1 #15 * Defenders, Volume 1 #16 * Defenders, Volume 1 #17 * Defenders, Volume 1 #18 * Defenders, Volume 1 #19 * Defenders, Volume 1 #20 * Defenders, Volume 1 #21 * Defenders, Volume 1 #22 * Defenders, Volume 1 #23 * Defenders, Volume 1 #24 * Defenders, Volume 1 #25 * Defenders, Volume 1 #26 * Defenders, Volume 1 #27 * Defenders, Volume 1 #28 * Defenders, Volume 1 #29 * Defenders, Volume 1 #30 * Defenders, Volume 1 #31 * Defenders, Volume 1 #32 * Defenders, Volume 1 #33 * Defenders, Volume 1 #34 * Defenders, Volume 1 #35 * Defenders, Volume 1 #36 * Defenders, Volume 1 #37 * Defenders, Volume 1 #38 * Defenders, Volume 1 #39 * Defenders, Volume 1 #40 * Defenders, Volume 1 #41 * Defenders, Volume 1 #42 * Defenders, Volume 1 #43 * Defenders, Volume 1 #44 * Defenders, Volume 1 #45 * Defenders, Volume 1 #46 * Defenders, Volume 1 #47 * Defenders, Volume 1 #48 * Defenders, Volume 1 #49 * Defenders, Volume 1 #50 * Defenders, Volume 1 #51 * Defenders, Volume 1 #52 * Defenders, Volume 1 #53 * Defenders, Volume 1 #54 * Defenders, Volume 1 #55 * Defenders, Volume 1 #56 * Defenders, Volume 1 #57 * Defenders, Volume 1 #58 * Defenders, Volume 1 #59 * Defenders, Volume 1 #60 * Defenders, Volume 1 #61 * Defenders, Volume 1 #62 * Defenders, Volume 1 #63 * Defenders, Volume 1 #64 * Defenders, Volume 1 #65 * Defenders, Volume 1 #66 * Defenders, Volume 1 #67 * Defenders, Volume 1 #68 * Defenders, Volume 1 #69 * Defenders, Volume 1 #70 * Defenders, Volume 1 #71 * Defenders, Volume 1 #72 * Defenders, Volume 1 #73 * Defenders, Volume 1 #74 * Defenders, Volume 1 #75 * Defenders, Volume 1 #76 * Defenders, Volume 1 #77 * Defenders, Volume 1 #78 * Defenders, Volume 1 #79 * Defenders, Volume 1 #80 * Defenders, Volume 1 #81 * Defenders, Volume 1 #82 * Defenders, Volume 1 #83 * Defenders, Volume 1 #84 * Defenders, Volume 1 #85 * Defenders, Volume 1 #86 * Defenders, Volume 1 #87 * Defenders, Volume 1 #88 * Defenders, Volume 1 #89 * Defenders, Volume 1 #90 * Defenders, Volume 1 #91 * Defenders, Volume 1 #92 * Defenders, Volume 1 #93 * ''Defenders'', Volume 1 #94 * Defenders, Volume 1 #95 * Defenders, Volume 1 #96 * Defenders, Volume 1 #97 * Defenders, Volume 1 #98 * Defenders, Volume 1 #99 * Defenders, Volume 1 #100 * Defenders, Volume 1 #101 * Defenders, Volume 1 #102 * Defenders, Volume 1 #103 * Defenders, Volume 1 #104 * Defenders, Volume 1 #105 * Defenders, Volume 1 #106 * Defenders, Volume 1 #107 * Defenders, Volume 1 #108 * Defenders, Volume 1 #109 * Defenders, Volume 1 #110 * Defenders, Volume 1 #111 * Defenders, Volume 1 #112 * Defenders, Volume 1 #113 * Defenders, Volume 1 #114 * Defenders, Volume 1 #115 * Defenders, Volume 1 #116 * Defenders, Volume 1 #117 * Defenders, Volume 1 #118 * Defenders, Volume 1 #119 * Defenders, Volume 1 #120 * Defenders, Volume 1 #121 * Defenders, Volume 1 #122 * Defenders, Volume 1 #123 * Defenders, Volume 1 #124 * Defenders, Volume 1 #125 * Defenders, Volume 1 #126 * Defenders, Volume 1 #127 * Defenders, Volume 1 #128 * Defenders, Volume 1 #129 * Defenders, Volume 1 #130 * Defenders, Volume 1 #131 * Defenders, Volume 1 #132 * Defenders, Volume 1 #133 * Defenders, Volume 1 #134 * Defenders, Volume 1 #135 * Defenders, Volume 1 #136 * Defenders, Volume 1 #137 * Defenders, Volume 1 #138 * Defenders, Volume 1 #139 * Defenders, Volume 1 #140 * Defenders, Volume 1 #141 * Defenders, Volume 1 #142 * Defenders, Volume 1 #143 * Defenders, Volume 1 #144 * Defenders, Volume 1 #145 * Defenders, Volume 1 #146 * Defenders, Volume 1 #147 * Defenders, Volume 1 #148 * Defenders, Volume 1 #149 * Defenders, Volume 1 #150 * Defenders, Volume 1 #151 * Defenders, Volume 1 #152 Specials * Defenders, Volume 1 Annual #1 * Giant-Size Defenders #1 * Giant-Size Defenders #2 * Giant-Size Defenders #3 * Giant-Size Defenders #4 * Giant-Size Defenders #5 Notes & Trivia * The character responsible for bringing the Defenders together as a team was the self-styled Scientist Supreme, Yandroth, a Doctor Strange foe introduced in ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 #164. * Writer Steve Englehart wrote the first 11 issues of the series. * Artist Sal Buscema was one of the most prolific artists on the Defenders title. Beginning with issue #1, he drew the first 41 issues of the series with the exception of Defenders #30 and he also drew issues #62-64 as well as issues #119, #127 and #148. He was the cover artist on issues #1-3, 5-6, 8-9, 11 and 14. See also * Defenders roster * Defenders image gallery * Defenders image category External Links * Defenders, Volume 1 at MDP * Defenders, Volume 1 at Comics.org * Defenders, Volume 1 at Comic Vine * Defenders, Volume 1 at Comicbookdb.com ---- Category: Category:1972 comic series premieres Category:1986 comic series cancellations Category:Stephen Strange